


Pulling Strings

by gamergirl101



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Backstory, Manga & Anime, Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: We all know about Lelouch as Julius Kingsley. Now, we take a look at Julius vi Britannia, the real military adviser. He was a prince who had the gifts of playing the violin and drawing. The prince was isolated since he could remember. After the death of his mother at age 7, his life begins.





	1. Stage 0: Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Code Geass or anything else that someone else may own. 
> 
> I recommend playing this song (while you read): “Because We're "Friends" - The Witch's House/Majo no Ie Orchestral Rock/Metal Tribute” by KZR [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyVsAfYjB7o ] . I was listening to this while thinking about writing my own version of Julius’s backstory...and then it hit me! I was like, “I know how to plan things out.” The stages (chapters) will be in similar fashion of the metal cover. Please support the YouTuber who made the song. It is the right way to give thanks.
> 
> I originally posted this story on Quotev.

(*Small recording of the tune to “All Hail Britannia”*)

Welcome to the private database of the Holy Britannian Empire. What file would you like to view? Enter a six digit code or a name.

‘Julius vi Britannia’

File has been found in Holy Britannian Empire Royal Family database.

The file you are about to access contains secured information on Julius vi Britannia, Prince 11 (½) and Military Adviser of the Holy Britannian Empire. Please note that viewing such files without prior consent will result in punishment by Britannian Empire law. 

Proceed Viewing File?  
>Yes  
No

Confirming request…  
..  
..  
..  
..  
Request accepted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pendragon Imperial Palace, Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire  
June 1, 2007 a.t.b.

A soft melody could be heard from one of the bedrooms. Servants who worked in the halls would stop to listen. They would smile and then continue their work. They knew that song and who was behind the door: Julius vi Britannia, the 11th (½, that is) prince of the empire. 

The seven year-old prince would play on his violin every evening, focusing on the gentle melody he perfected with ease. The song he was playing was something his mother taught him on one of his birthdays. “Moon Princess” would make him think of a beautiful maiden who would sing each night on the moon. The sweet gentle moonlight from her home would give people pleasant dreams, he believed. Because of the story he thought of, it became one of his favorite songs to play. 

Speaking of concerts, he wished he could leave this cage of a room to perform for others. He loved how people from outside his bedroom would occasionally hear and praise. However, he wanted more than that. But the problem was that he can’t leave for whatever reason. Julius tried by asking the guards side by side his door. The answer he would get, “You cannot leave this room. Your father is trying to protect you. He’ll lift the order once the danger is gone.” Right. His father was emperor. He heard his own father was the reason he was locked up. At first, he was mad. The boy could argue, but he would never fight his father. He loved him as much he loved his mother, who would visit him from time to time. So, he cannot go against his own father, the man who was protecting him. He had wondered what this “danger” was, but he decided to drop it.

The young prince finished playing the song, sitting down on his bed to rest. His violin laid by his side. His violet eyes were looking down on the floor. Music sheets were scattered, but in a neat pile. Books, the same way. He picked up a sheet, reading the notes. That sheet, all of the sheets in fact, were all from his mother. The prince softly smiled. At least he wasn’t completely alone by himself. His mother would come by to check on him, making sure he was well. One time, he had played a song for her on her birthday to surprise her with his violin talent. She had enjoyed it, telling him he was a musical prodigy. A prodigy, huh, he was thinking to himself. If I wasn’t a prince, I would definitely become a musician. People would applaud and a lady might throw a red rose to me. He sighed, lying down. He held the music sheet close to him. Someday, I will be free and share my talent with the world. The child could only wait. 

Little did he know, a lone woman with green hair was watching him through the window. She was standing on the grassy hill, her golden eyes watching the figure eventually sleep. She soon turned away.

~~~  
April 12, 2009 a.t.b.

Julius hadn’t seen his mother all day. He was wondering what was going on. Could she be busy with running the empire with Father? She could be away to another country for some meeting? He stared out his window to see the sun still shining brightly. The flowers were in bloom, swaying to the gentle breeze. He never felt the breeze before. Maybe someday-.

His thought was interrupted by the unlock click sound on his door. The boy turned around with a smile. “Mother, you-.” His smile faded when he saw the visitor was not his mother, but rather a young man in a black suit with white gloves. His expression was making the prince confused. “Where’s Mother? Is she alright?” 

“I’m sorry, my prince. She…” The man kneeled down to Julius’s height and hugged him. He felt the man’s body tremble and tears on the back of the boy’s dress shirt. Was he dreaming? Was this happening? Was his mother…? “She what? What happened?” The valet’s breathing quicken, more tears dropping. He said only one word that made the prince’s heart shatter, “Deceased.” 

~~~  
The funeral was being held. Members and staff of the royal family were attending, their faces cloaked with sorrow. A girl was being comforted by an older sister. 

Once everyone was present, the pastor went to the podium. Even though he was deeply saddened by the tragedy, his mission to bring comfort to the people present was clear as day. “Friends and family. We are gathered to honor the memory of Marianne vi Britannia, our beloved queen of Britannia. She was killed by a terrorist attack. Many of us are deeply affected by this loss. Let us pray together.” He bowed his head, and closed his eyes. Everyone else did too.

After what seem like an eternity, the pastor lifted his head. “To conclude the event, we will have a young prince play a song in the queen’s honor and memory.” He nodded to a boy no older than 8 years of age. He was wearing a blue cloak to represent his mother’s service in the Knights of Round. The boy began to play his mother’s favorite song, his eyes closed to focus. He was thinking of her, imagining her best features: her angelic voice, her warm hug, her smile. He wished he could cry. But, he can’t. He must smile and remember for her. This is his beginning.


	2. Stage 1: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know about Lelouch as Julius Kingsley. Now, we take a look at Julius vi Britannia, the real military adviser. He was a prince who had the gifts of playing the violin and drawing. The prince was isolated since he could remember. After the death of his mother at age 7, his life begins.

Pisces Villa Garden, Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire  
April 14, 2009 a.t.b.

Julius was talking to Marybell, dabbing his tears with his handkerchief. It has only been a short time since his mother’s funeral and he was confident to start his new life. Yet, he would break down each time he heard someone say that they “feel sorry for her death.” He had heard one of his half-sisters was suffering a loss too. The prince decided he would converse with the young girl to help calm her and himself down. 

A servant had set two bowls of ice cream and cups of lemonade for the royal children. She left so the siblings could be alone. 

“I would like to thank you for speaking with me, Julius. You are so kind,” the princess was softly saying. Before she could wipe the tear from her tear, the raven-haired boy offered his white cloth he was using. He was taught by his mother to be kind and sharing to others, especially to women. So, he has to do what a gentleman would do for her. 

The girl looked at him and the handkerchief. A faint red blush was seen on her face. “Brother, you don’t have to,” the young maiden was saying. But seeing his persistent gaze, she accepted the offer. Marybell gently wiped the tear from her eye. She smiled at him, “Still, thank you.”

Julius felt warm as a blush was appearing on his face too. He proudly smiled though. “Anything to help out,” he was promising her as he received his item back. “I just want to see you happy again.” 

The two continued talking just about anything on their mind. They started talking about their interests and their ideals. They ate their dessert and drank the icy sweet drink. The same servant that served them the refreshments was watching from a window in the building. She smiled, seeing how the prince was able to calm down a girl about his age. 

“Say, how would you like to live with me and Oldrin? I can convince her I need you to keep me calm,” the princess offered the deal. After all, she could have him and the other get to know each other. They would be like a big family. Marybell could tell the prince was interested by the wide eyes. You know what they say: hook, line, and sinker. She definitely attracted his attention.

“Really? I can do that?” He could live with her and get to know this Oldrin girl. From what he heard, that girl seems to care a lot about Marybell ever since the incidents occurred. The prince knew what it felt like losing someone you care about and having to live to tell the tale. “I’ll support you, Marybell. I promise.” 

The royals began to head to the entrance of the villa. The servant returned to her work. She could tell those siblings will be fine.


End file.
